happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spare Tire
Spare Tire is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the seventh of Season 4 and 85th overall. Plot is lost.]] The episode begins with Giggles staring in confusion at an array of road signs that display many arrows pointing in seemingly random directions. Down the road, The Mole is seen driving in his car. However, his car is right on the sidewalk, and he barely misses Giggles (whom had just jumped out of the way) as he runs over the road signs. A nail then pops one of The Mole's tires, making his vehicle stop. Giggles gives a sigh of relief, having nearly been killed by the blind driver. Unfortunately, the road signs come flying down and slice off a portion of her body, which rolls away like a wheel, seemingly killing her. As The Mole gets rid of his popped tire, Giggles' sliced body piece knocks away The Mole's fifth tire, and as a result, The Mole ends up using that piece of body as his new "tire" instead, which leaves a trail of blood behind as The Mole drives. and Pop's demise.]] The Mole then comes to a stop at a gas station and Lumpy, the gas station operator, places the gas pump in The Mole's car. Moments later, Pop and Cub come walking by, and Pop lights up a match to light his pipe. Lumpy notices this, and runs towards Pop. At that moment, The Mole begins to leave, his car taking the pump along with it as well, leaving a trail of gas behind him. Lumpy quickly grabs Pop's lit match and scolds him for lighting a fire next to a gas station. Lumpy then confiscates Pop's match, but it accidentally lands on top of The Mole's trail of gasoline, setting it on fire. Seeing this, Lumpy and Pop attempt to extinguish the fire, but the fire creates an explosion which reduces Lumpy and Pop's bodies to skeletons that soon fall over. The Mole continues to drive his car down the road, oblivious that a trail of fire is following him fast. The scene cuts to Toothy's house, which The Mole drives his car through, apparently leaving some major damage behind. As Toothy cleans up his partially destroyed house, the trail of fire comes in. Acting quickly, Toothy grabs a fire extinguisher and attempts to douse the fire. But due to Toothy's light body and the force of the fire extinguisher, the fire extinguisher instead punctures a hole through Toothy's body as he gets slammed into his house wall. As the active fire extinguisher continues spewing, Toothy gets killed when the fire extinguisher crushes his internal organs. Elsewhere, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are seen relaxing in a rubber pool. Unbeknownst to Lammy is that the trail of gasoline is directly underneath her pool. The trail of fire suddenly comes by, and as it travels underneath her pool, it creates a small stream of boiling bubbles, and comes out through the opposite side. A small bubble forms in the pool, and Lammy is happy to pop it. Unfortunately, due the amount of heat packed into the bubble, the bubble causes an explosion powerful enough to blow off almost Lammy's entire face off when she pops it. may have found a way to save Giggles' life!]] The Mole's car finally stops (likely due to it running out of gas), and because of this, the trail of fire finally catches up to him. As a result, his car finally explodes. The explosion cuts The Mole in half as well as tearing his eye out, and his corpse lands in a tree, where his intestines wrap around a branch with a tire at the end of them, making them resemble a tire swing. Cub then comes into the scene, mildly burned around the face and upset. However, he immediately perks up when he sees the "tire swing" and begins to ride on it. The episode cuts to a hospital, in which Giggles lies on a hospital bed with a tire replacing the missing piece of her body. Sniffles, a doctor, tries to figure out how to bring Giggles back to life. Moments later, Sniffles brings out an air hose. He places the air hose on the intake tube, expanding the size of the tire. The heart monitor begins beeping, meaning that Sniffles has successfully brought Giggles' back to life, ending the episode. Moral "A bad leadership is like a flat tire. It doesn't go anywhere until being replaced." Deaths #Giggles is cut in three by road signs, though at the end of the episode, Sniffles brings her back to life by replacing her body with tire. #Lumpy and Pop are vaporized by an explosion at a gas station. #Toothy's organs are crushed against a wall by his fire extinguisher. #Lammy's face is torn off by an explosion of boiling water. #The Mole is killed when his car explodes. Injuries *Cub is seen with minor burns he received at the gas station. (Not seen) Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total Rate: 44.4% Destruction #A nail pops one of The Mole's tires. #A group of signs are destroyed by The Mole's car. #The Mole's car rips off a gas pump hose nozzle as he drives away. #A lit match thrown by Lumpy causes a fire, and blows up a gas station. #The gas station explosion vaporizes Lumpy and Pop's clothing. #The Mole's car crashes through Toothy's house. #A fire extinguisher used by Toothy breaks a hole through a wall of his house. #Lammy's bow is vaporized in a bubble explosion. #The Mole's car explodes due to the same fire that Lumpy started. #The Mole's turtleneck is ripped and torn in the explosion and one of the temples on his glasses is bent up. Goofs #Lumpy has more screen time than Lammy and just as much as Pop and Cub, yet he is not listed as a featuring character. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #Pop's pipe doesn't fall out of his mouth when he reacts to having his match taken by Lumpy. #When The Mole drives off and leaves a trail of gasoline behind, there is a trail of blood behind him as well. However, when Lumpy throws the match on the gasoline, the trail of blood is gone. #When Lumpy and Pop are reduced to skeletons from the gasoline explosion, all of their clothes are burned away, except for Lumpy's bow tie. ##In that same scene, before the skeletons fall to the ground, Lumpy's bow tie is layered behind and to the left of his rib cage instead of over his neck. ##Furthermore, when the two skeletons fall to the ground, the bow tie stays in the air instead of falling with the skeletons. (Debatable, as it may have been done for comedic effect.) #The car The Mole is driving does not get damaged after going through Toothy's house. #It is unknown how the blood and gasoline-trail got under Lammy's rubber pool, unless she placed it there after the trail had already been laid (though considering how fast the fire was spreading and the fact that a trail of blood and gasoline would probably be noticed by her, this is quite unlikely). This was probably needed for the scene to take place in general. #It is highly illogical for Cub to travel from the gas station to the location of The Mole's death in just a matter of minutes. The episode may have had time sped up in order to get to this moment. #Liz Stuart isn't credited for voicing Sniffles. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths